1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a security system with a mobile telephone for monitoring objects, in particular vehicles and security cases, and a method for operating such a system.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The monitoring or protecting of objects, in particular vehicles and security cases, is becoming more and more important today.
Various security systems are known for protecting vehicles, for example, alarm systems with automatic alarm triggering, at the onset of which a loud horn signal is heard if unauthorized persons attempt to enter the vehicle. But if an unauthorized person is successful in deactivating the alarm system, the vehicle may be stolen, and its recovery frequently becomes an insurmountable problem.
It is the objective of the invention at hand to propose a security system in which the alarm is reported via a mobile telephone connection.
A further objective is to describe a method for operating a system in which a satellite locating system is included for locating the vehicle.
Still other objects, features, and attendant advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description of embodiments constructed in accordance therewith, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.